


Not Yet

by galaxygaydreams



Series: Alyannette Week 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette Week, Alyanette Week 2018, Coming Out, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygaydreams/pseuds/galaxygaydreams
Summary: Alya can't sleep, but Marinette is there for her, no matter what.Day three forMiraculous Ship Fleet'sAlyanette week. Prompt: Confession





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Song for this fic: [Flowers by In Love With A Ghost and Nori](https://open.spotify.com/track/5VnaOLeK1lKfULuNwet8ck?si=qpvMNebrSOew4E2pu5QglQ)

Alya looked at her phone and sighed. It was five am, and she had been tossing and turning all night. She looked up at the fish swimming above her and wondered if fish sleep at all.

She could probably find an informational plaque about that somewhere in here. She had already learned that it was possible for fish to glow in the dark (bioluminescence) and that most lipsticks included fish scales in their formula. Alya grinned as she remembered Chloe’s aghast reaction to that fact.

It had been a good field trip to the aquarium, and getting the chance to have a class sleepover in their fish tunnel was really cool. Everyone had fun chatting and playing the typical sleepover games, like truth or dare and never have I ever. But slowly, everyone had begun to settle down and sleep, and to Alya, that seemed impossible.

She sat up, folding her knees into her chest. She could feel the tiredness in her eyes, but she still had too much nervous energy to do anything with it. Alya looked over at Marinette, who was sleeping peacefully next to her.

This was mean, but Alya reached over and poked Marinette’s cheek. The girl stirred slightly, and Alya poked her again. She knew she should just let her friend sleep, but the aquarium was too quiet when she was the only one awake, and everyone looked slightly eerie underneath the blue lights of the aquarium.

“What? Alya? Why are you- huh?” Marinette gave her best friend a confused look as she sat up. 

“Sorry…” Alya felt bad now that Marinette was actually awake. “I can’t get back to sleep, and everyone’s weird blue faces are really wigging me out.”

“Yeah, they all look like weird aliens, don’t they.”

“Yes!” They laughed quietly together, and Marinette leaned over to rest her head on Alya’s shoulder, yawning as she did so.

“So, why can’t you actually sleep?”

“I dunno…” Alya really didn’t want to answer that question, but leave it to Marinette to be able to see right through her.

“Come on! Is it the Ladyblog? Is that loser still sending you hate? I’m gonna fight them for you, just let me at them! I’ll-”

Alya laughed, pushing Marinette’s loosely held fists back down. “No, no one was mean to me, it’s nothing like that. I just-” Alya cut herself off, feeling frozen with Marinette leaning against her. 

In the movies, telling people that you were gay wasn’t a fun time at all. People got mad, or disappointed. Gay girls in movies often had to stop hanging out with the other girls because they were worried about being stared at while changing, and often times the characters got bullied, beat up, or mocked. People lost their friends because they felt like they were hiding something from them.

Logically, Alya knew all of that fear was dumb. Life wasn’t as dramatic as it was in the movies. Marinette was her best friend, and wouldn’t care if she was gay, or feel like she was hiding something. Plus,  Juleka and Rose were together, and no one in the class treated them differently. But she still couldn’t gain the courage to tell anyone. Not yet.

Alya pulled herself out from under Marinette, turning to face her. “I’m just dealing with some personal things, and I’m not really ready to talk about it. I’m sorry.”

Marinette leaned forward and pulled Alya into a hug. “It’s okay, don’t apologize.” Alya could feel herself welling up as her friend comforted her. “Just know that I’m here for you, okay?”

“Okay,” Alya’s voice cracked. “Thanks Mari.”

They sat there for a moment before Marinette pulled back. “Hey, do you want to go sit by the front windows and watch the sunrise?”

“Yeah, that sounds really nice.”

\---

Marinette ran her fingers through Alya’s hair as she watched the sky slowly light up. Real life sunrises are different than how they are in the movies. In the movies, they are big, with sudden, dramatic, colorful bursts of light. Marinette liked real-life sunrises much more. They were slower, with much less drama, but Marinette thought that the wait for them was worth it.

Marinette looked down at Alya, who had finally fallen asleep, her head resting in Marinette’s lap. She felt her heart flutter.  _ ‘Someday, I’ll tell her I like her,’ _ she thought to herself.  _ ‘Just not yet.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you [megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with editing. And a big thanks to you for reading!
> 
> I originally wrote this fic for the sleepover prompt on day five, but when I finished it up, I thought it suited the confession prompt better, even if neither of them actually confessed their real feelings. It be like that sometimes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Links:  
> [My Tumblr](galaxygaydreams.tumblr.com) if you want to see me whining about writing  
> [My Alyanette playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1281903778/playlist/5LywaLWrMmXauGdQmUX7Ib?si=RcmruIkXTr-ODxMB9SBjfw) for all the songs I will be including with my fics this week + some extras
> 
> Go check out everyone elses work on [Miraculous Ship Fleet's Tumblr!](https://mlshipfleet.tumblr.com/) See y'all tomorrow for day four!


End file.
